The resent invention relates to a sanitary device, and in particular to a sanitary device in which a nozzle pipe is expected to be transfered from a retracted position to an operating position by a fluid pressure.
One of the conventional sanitary devices is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. Sho62-170624 published on Jul. 27, 1987 without examination. In this sanitary device, a nozzle pipe is slidably fitted in a cylinder such that a chamber is defined therebetween. When a water under pressure is supplied to the chamber, the nozzle pipe is extended, against a biasing force of a return spring, to an operating position and the water is injected from the distal end of the nozzle pipe toward a portion of a user sitting on a toilet bowl for washing the portion. After such a washing, the nozzle pipe is expected to be returned to its retracted position by using the biasing force of the return spring.
However, the retracting movement of the nozzle pipe should be established against a pressure which resides in the chamber, thereby disturbing a quick return or retracting movement of the nozzle pipe.